This invention relates to boats of the type now generally known as personal watercraft. Such a vehicle typically has a hull with an internal combustion engine and a jet pump drive, with the operator standing or sitting on or in the vehicle. Products of this type are presently being sold under the brand names Jet Ski and Wave Runner.
In the conventional personal watercraft vehicle, the operator stands in the hull or sits on a motorcycle type seat projecting upward from the hull. With this configuration, the operator and when a motorcycle type seat is utilized, the passenger, are subjected to a considerable water splashing, particularly when high speed maneuvers are executed.
Sometimes it is desired to have a calmer type ride more akin to cruising with the operator and passenger or passengers less subject to the discomforts accompanying the conventional personal watercraft use.
There are many types of boats available which provide this type of operation where the people sit within the vehicle rather than stand or ride upon the vehicle. These are often known as rigid inflatable boats or RIBs. A rigid inflatable boat has a fixed bottom and transom attached to an inflatable hull.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved boat which can be utilized with a conventional personal watercraft, with the watercraft vehicle readily attachable to the boat and removable from the boat, so that the operator can have either mode of operation with a simple insertion or removal of the watercraft vehicle from the boat.
Further objects of the invention are to provide such a boat which is simple, inexpensive, easily stored, and readily attachable and detachable. An additional object is to provide such a boat which may be inflated and deflated so as to reduce storage and transportation problems.
Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.